The Sherry Show/Parental info
This page contains the parental info for The Sherry Show, giving descriptions of the amount of content that is in the show. Since the beliefs that parents want to instill in their children can vary greatly, we ask that, instead of adding your personal opinions about what is right or wrong in a film, you use this feature to help parents make informed viewing decisions by describing the facts of relevant scenes in the title for each one of the different categories: Sex and Nudity, Violence and Gore, Profanity, Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking, and Frightening/Intense Scenes. The Sherry Show Sex and Nudity 4/10 Many sexual innuendo throughout the show. The Sherry Show is filled with crude raunchy humour, which is strangely odd towards many other cartoons aimed to a young audience. Nothing too sexual, but in one episode, some sexual puns (which seem hard to get at first) are used by characters. In another episode, Sherry is seen disturbingly but also sexually shaving her leg hair, not noticing that people are looking at her through a window. Another episode example: Sherry says "Don't screw with me! The only person who I want screwin' with me is Zeap Bro- uhhh". More sexual jokes are used in multiple other episodes, but however, these jokes are used the less out of the other humor styles in which the show possesses. Bare buttocks are shown frequently in the show, but are only shown for comedic effect. Violence and Gore 8/10 This animated series contains moderated fantasy violence, as well as some gore and graphically disturbing scenes. The Sherry Show best known for its graphic/horror cartoon violence and slapstick is in fact a lot more aggressive than many other cartoons. Punching, kicking, etc. In some episodes, use of weapons like bombs, guns, and more are seen. Bullying and threats are commonly used by the main character who is a rude careless individual. Falls, trips, and dangerous fails are unlimited in the show and some slapstick can become somewhat gory (One Dark Night 2: Uncut & Spooky) for example. A lot of cartoon violence and horror violence throughout. Violence is a recurring factor in nearly all episodes. Violence is never truly realistic, and out of all the episodes, very few characters die, and when they do die, it's usually not in a disturbing way. Remember, this show uses violence as a comedic effect, not dramatically. Profanity 3/10 Language is minimum to mild, and is not intense. Crude humor is used, but is not truly vulgar. Words like "dumb", "idiot", "loser", "dang", "dork" and "shut up" are used in a frequent way. More profane words like "crap", "damn", and "crotch" are used less and are more shown in 2013-present episodes. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 3/10 Little to no actual alcohol, drugs, or smoking are seen in the show. A couple references however. Sherry and other characters can be seen drinking a strange poisonous beverage nicknamed "Robust" in few episodes. Some charcters are seen smoking a pipe, cigar, or something else, but no actual real life drugs are used. Frightening/Intense Scenes 9/10 Parents need to know, The Sherry Show is one of the most disturbing and graphically controversial animated series dedicated for children in the history of television. Filled with crude humor and innuendos, as well as horror/graphic violence, The Sherry Show would better off have a TV-PG-DLV rating in the US. However, all disturbing/trippy scene are used for comedic effect only, but can still easily scare minors. The Sherry Movie Sex and Nudity Category:The Sherry Show Category:Parental guidelines